gameofthronesfandomcom_da-20200213-history
Daenerys Targaryen
For hendes oldefar Maekars faster, se "Daenerys af Solspyd". Dronning Daenerys I Targaryen er en fremtrædende karakter i første, anden, tredje, fjerde, femte, sjette og syvende sæson. Hun spilles af skuespillerinde Emilia Clarke, og debuterer i den første episode i sæson 1. Hun er yngre søster til Rhaegar Targaryen og Viserys Targaryen, faster til Jon Snow og det yngste barn af den tidligere kong Aerys II Targaryen, der blev væltet fra Jerntronen under Roberts Rebellion. Hendes bror Viserys kaldte hende ofte "Dany" for kort. Ifølge tv-seriens officielle udtaleleksikon udviklet til filmholdet og skuespillerne, udtales "Daenerys", "Duh-Nair-iss". Biografi Baggrund thumb|left|Daenerys' fødselDaenerys er eneste datter og yngste barn af Kong Aerys II Targaryen "den Gale Konge" og hans søster-kone Rhaella. Hendes far døde i Plyndringen af Kings Landing, før hun overhovedet blev født. Tronraneren Robert Baratheon udråbte sig selv som konge efter at have besejret den tidligere kong Aerys i erobningen der blev kendt som Robert's Oprør. Hendes gravide mor og unge bror Viserys flygtede til øen Dragonstone, det forfædrene hjem for Huset Targaryen for at slippe væk fra Robert. Daenerys' ældste bror Rhaegar Targaryen var allerede blevet dræbt i krigen og soldater under ordrer fra Huset Lannister havde dræbt hans kone, Elia Martell, og børn, Daenerys' niece og nevø under Plyndringen af King's Landing.1 Den nat Daenerys blev født på Dragonstone, raserede en stor storm. Det er af denne grund hun sommetider bliver kaldt "Daenerys Stormfødt". Hendes mor døde kort tid efter hun kom til verden og dermed blev hun forældreløs. Da hun var baby, blev hun sendt i eksil i de Frie Byer med hendes bror, Viserys, af loyale tilhængere af det gamle dynasti, hvor Sir Willem Darry var iblandt. Efter i årevis at have forsøgt at få støtte til at generobre Jerntronen uden held, fik Viserys og Daenerys et fristed hos Magister Illyrio Mopatis i den Frie By Pentos. Hun drømmer om at finde et fredfyldt hjem og et sted at høre til. Hun lever i konstant frygt for Viserys, der slår hende når hans temperament stiger (ifølge hans ord, når hun "vækker dragen"). At vokse op med Viserys' dominering har gjort hende føjelig og ydmyg. Sæson 1 Viserys og Daenerys bor i huset tilhørende Illyrio Mopatis der har fremmæglet en aftale for hende til at indgå ægteskab med Khal ''Drogo, der er en stor Dothraki kriger. Daenerys har ikke lyst til at gifte sig med ham, men Viserys har allerede byttet hende til Drogo mod at han får en hær bestående af 40,000 mænd fra Drogo's ''khalasar som Viserys planlægger at bruge i hans invasion af Westeros. Viserys gør det klart overfor hende at hun intet valg har. Viserys befamler hende under den påstand at han kan se hvor meget hun er vokset; hun kigger ud i det fjerne. Daenerys stiger op i et bad, mens hendes tjenerinde advarer hende om at vandet er for varmt, men det påvirker hende ikke; dette kan have noget at gøre med hendes Targaryen-afstamning. Ved brylluppet bliver hun skænket mange forskellige gaver, deriblandt tre drageæg fra Magister Illyrio Mopatis, der fortæller hende at tiden har forvandlet dem til sten. Sir Jorah Mormont, en ridder af Westeros, bringer hende bøger om de Syv Kongedømmer og tilbyder Viserys at kæmpe for ham. Hendes nye mand Drogo giver hende en smuk hvid hoppe (senere kaldet Silver). På hendes bryllupsnat er Daenerys modvillig, men Drogo fortsætter alligevel. Drogo's khalasar rider østpå i flere måneder. Daenerys søger råd fra hendes nye tjenerinde Doreah, der er trænet i bordellerne i Lys, om hvordan hun bedst kan tilfredsstille hendes ny mand på. Doreah lærer hende at bruge hendes seksualitet til at opnå indflyde Drogo og opnå status som en ligeværdig i hans øjne. Irri lærer hende at tale Dothraki. Som tiden går bliver Daenerys mere og mere selvsikker og begynder at uddele ordrer til khalasaren, mens hun samtidigt tager imod råd og vejledning fra Sir Jorah, der skifter hans loyalitet fra Viserys til Daenerys. Hendes bror Viserys er rasende over hendes nyfundne selvtillid og forsøger at tage kontrollen over hende igen ved hjælp af vold, men hendes mænd stopper hans voldelige forsøg og han bliver vanæret. Daenerys opdager at hun er gravid med Drogo's barn og forudsiger selvsikkert at hendes barn er en dreng til Drogo's anerkendelse. Hendes graviditet forstærker kærligheden imellem dem. Da khalasaren endelig ankommer til Dothrakiernes hellige by Vaes Dothrak, inviterer Daenerys sin bror Viserys til at komme og spise aftensmad med hende og får også klargjort rent tøj til ham. Viserys bliver vred over at han skulle klædes i "barbarers laser" og slår Daenerys, men hun slår igen med et tungt guldbælte og advarer ham om at næste gang han slår hende, vil hun få hans hånd fjernet. Uden at Daenerys ved det, når nyheden om hendes graviditet King's Landing, hvor kong Robert Baratheon beordrer hendes død. Magister Illyrio besøger i al hemmelighed hans allierede Varys, hvor de snakker om hvordan de bedst muligt baner vejen for Huset Targaryens tilbagevending. Daenerys spiser det rå hjerte fra en hingst foran øjnene af dosh khaleen, ''enker af khals og Dothrakis kloge kvinder, og navngiver hendes ufødte søn Rhaego til ære for hendes afdøde bror, Rhaegar Targaryen. Dothrakiernes kloge kvinder forudsiger at Daenerys' søn vil være Hingsten Der Bestiger Verden, en "''khal over khals" der vil forene alle Dothrakier til én hær der vil løbe alle verdens lande over ende. Viserys er rasende over at Daenerys har vundet Dothrakiernes velvilje. Sir Jorah formår at forhindre Viserys i at stjæle Daenerys' drageæg så han kan købe sin egen hær og sine egne skibe. Senere på aften, dukker en fuld Viserys op til festmåltidet. Han trækker sit sværd og forlanger at khal Drogo betaler den lovede pris for Daenery ved at stille krigere til hans rådighed så han kan generobre Westeros; Han vil have hans krone eller også tager han Daenerys tilbage. Da han truer Daenerys og hendes ufødte barn, slår Drogo ham ihjel ved at hælde smeltet guld over hans hoved. Daenerys bemærker at Viserys ikke var nogen sand drage eftersom ild ikke kan slå en drage ihjel. Daenerys prøver på at overbevise Drogo om at invadere Westeros, så deres søn kan gøre krav på Jerntronen, men Drogo afviser hendes forslag da Dothrakierne ikke stoler på skibe eller vand deres heste ikke kan drikke. Nu hvor Viserys er død, føler Drogo ikke behov for at ære hans ende af aftalen. En vinsælger forsøger at forgifte Daenerys efter ordre fra Robert. Hun bliver reddet af Sir Jorah og Rakharo. På baggrund af mordforsøget, trækker Drogo hans beslutning om ikke at invadere Westeros tilbage og sværger at han vil lede hans khalasar over det Smalle Hav og tage magten over de Syv Kongeriger med ild og blod. For at rejse midler nok til at købe skibe og holde hvad han lovede, leder Drogo hans khalasar til Lhazar, 'fåremændenes' områder. De plyndrer og tager slaver, alt hvad de kan sælge. Daenerys er forfærdet over hvordan Dothrakierne behandler deres fanger, kvinder især, og formår at vinde dem bedre behandling. En af Drogos ryttere, Mago, protesterer og udfordrer Drogo til kamp. Drogo dræber ham hurtigt og nemt, men får et sår på brystet. En af kvinderne Daenerys reddede, Mirri Maz Duur, behandler hans skade. Khalasaren ''fortsætter sydpå til grænsen på en stor ødemark, men undervejs bliver Drogos sår betændt og han falder af sin hest, et alvorligt tegn på svaghed blandt Dothrakierne. Duur fortsætter med at behandle hans sår, men tror at det er livstruende. Daenerys overbeviser hende om at bruge blodmagi for at redde ham, til hvilket resten af Dothrakierne protesterer imod. Sir Jorah slår en af Drogos blodryttere, Qotho, ihjel da han prøver på at blande sig. Daenerys bliver skadet i sammenstødet og får veer. Jorah bringer hende til Duur for behandling og khalasaren skilles. Ifølge Mirri Maz Duur var barnet dødfødt og deform, med læderagtigt og skællet hud, vinger og maven fuld af maddiker. Hun redder Drogos liv, men efterlader ham i en koma lignende tilstand. Duur indrømmer at hun gjorde det med vilje som hævn for plyndringen af hendes landsby. Ritualet der reddede Drogo, fik kraften fra Daenerys' søns død, hvilket forårsagede dødfødslen og det monsterlignende udseende. Daenerys er forfærdet over Drogos livløse tilstand og kvæler ham med en pude da hun accepter at han aldrig vil komme tilbage til hende. Hun får lavet et ligbål til hans krop og placerer hendes drageæg ved siden af ham og fastbinder Duur til bålet, så hun kan blive brændt levende som hævn for hvad hun gjorde. Sir Jorah tror at Daenerys har i sinde at dø og prøver at overtale hende til ikke at gå ind i ilden, men til ingen nytte. Daenerys holder en tale til hvad der er tilbage af hendes ''khalasar og fortæller dem at de er frie til at tage afsted, men hvis de bliver hos hende, vil hun føre dem til en stor fremtid, hvorefter hun træder ind i flammerne. Næsten morgen opdager Sir Jorah at Daenerys overlevede og at hun formåede at udklække tre drager der klynger sig til hendes nøgne krop. Hun har dermed bragt drager ind i verdenen efter at man troede de var uddøde i halvandet århundrede. Sir Jorah og den resterende ''khalasar ''falder omgående på knæ og erklærer hende deres dronning og leder. Sæson 2 Daenerys leder hendes lille ''khalasar ''igennem den Røde Ødemark, og håber at hun kan finde ly i den fjerne østlige del af landet. Hun prøver at fodre hendes nyfødte drager råt kød, men de nægter at spise kødet hun tilbyder dem. Hun omtaler hendes drager som hendes sønner. Den hvide hoppe hun havde fået af Drogo i bryllupsgave falder om og dør af træthed og Daenerys beslutter sig for at sende hendes tre blodryttere, Rakharo, Aggo og Kovarro med deres resterende heste, til at udforske i hver deres retning, velvidende om at de er hendes sidste håb. Daenerys venter med hendes lille khalasar i den Røde Ødemark da Rakharos hest vender tilbage uden ham. Jorah Mormont nærmer sig hesten og finder Rakharos fletning og hoved i hans saddeltaske, tilsynladende dræbt af en rivaliserende khalasar. Aggos skæbne er ikke kendt, men Kovarro vender tilbage med en invitation fra byen Qarth. Daenerys leder sin lille khalasar til byen og er skuffet over den lumre velkomst hun modtager. Hun bliver nægtet adgang til byen af byens styrende råd, de Tretten, medmindre hun viser dem sine drager, hvilket hun nægter at gøre. Da det ser ud til at hun vil blive afvist, træder den qarthistiske dignitar Xaro Xhoan Daxos og stemmer til deres fordel. Daenerys og hendes overlevende folk bliver gjort til gæster i Xaros overdådige hjem. Hun begynder at lære sine drager at stege og spise deres egen mad og langsomt begynder de at spy ild på kommando. Hun foreslår Doreah at bruge hendes evner som elskerinde til at finde ud af mere om Xaro og Doreah følger gladeligt hendes forslag. Deres vært holder en reception for Daenerys og hun møder Pyat Pee der er medlem af Heksemesterne af Qarth. Han demonstrerer sin magi ved at klone sig selv og inviterer hende til at besøge ham i hans orden, De Udødes Hus. Xaro fortæller om hans mistanke om at Jorah har følelser for Daenerys, hvilket hun hurtigt afviser. Xaro viser hende den boks der indeholder hele hans formue, der også er lavet af valyrisk stål og tilbyder at finansiere hendes tilbagevenden til Westeros mod at hun gifter sig med ham. Samtidigt vidergiver hun nyheden om Robert Baratheons død. Daenerys søger Jorahs råd og selvom hun er ivrig for at gribe muligheden, råder Jorah hende til ikke at acceptere Xaros tilbud, da hun dermed vil påtage sig en del af Xaros gæld også. Han afslører hans følelser for hende og hans håb om hvilken regent hun vil blive. Hun går med til at tage den hårdere vej, men anerkender ikke hans følelser for hende. Daenerys prøver forgæves at appellere til Qarths adelige købmænd om at låne hende skibe for hendes videre rejse over det Smalle Hav. Efter mødet, vender hun tilbage til Xaros hjem og opdager at det har været under angreb; halvdelen af hendes khalasar er blevet brutalt myrdet, Irri er død og Doreah og hendes drager er forsvundet. Xaro holder et møde med rådet af de Tretten så Daenerys kan appellere til dem for hjælp. Under mødet, afslører Pyat Pee at han var den ansvarlige og samtidigt fortæller Xaro om hans planer om at overtage kontrollen af byen. Heksemesteren bruger sin magi til at myrde resten af de Tretten. Han gentager sin invitation til Daenerys og fortæller hende at hendes børn er i De Udødes Hus. Daenerys flygter og Jorah forsøger at dræbe Pee, men formår kun at neutralisere en af hans mange kloner. De søger ly i en ubrugt gårdhave og Daenerys overbeviser Jorah om at tage med hende til De Udødes Hus for at få hendes drager tilbage selvom det er en fælde. Ved ankomsten bliver Daenerys separeret fra hendes vagter takket være heksemesterens magi. Hun bliver konfronteret af en række visioner, inklusiv en vision om den familie hun har mistet, Drogo og Rhaego. Hun har en følsesladet snak med Drogo, men indser dog at begge kun er en illusion. Efter at have overkommet fristelserne af de visioner der blev skænket hende, tyr Pyat Pee istedet til at holde hende fanget mod hendes vilje. Han fortæller hende at han planlægger at beholde hendes drager, og per se hende selv, fordi de forstærker hans kræfter. Daenerys bruger dog deres nylærte evne til at spy ild på kommando og Pyat Pee bliver brændt levende. Med heksemesteren brændt formår Daenerys at undslippe tårnet med hendes drager. Daenerys vender tilbage til Xaros hjem for at konfrontere ham med hans forræderi, men finder istedet Doreah og Xaro i seng sammen. Såret over deres begges forræderi, fører Daenerys dem til hans boks. Efter at hun opdager at boksen er tom, tvinger hun dem begge ind i boksen og låser den så de kan dø derinde. Hun bjærger nok værdigenstande fra Xaros hjem til at købe et skib. Sæson 3 Med rejsen fra Qarth overstået, ankommer Daenerys til byen Astapor i Slaver's Bay. Hendes drager er nu på størrelse med små hunde. På trods af at de nu var blevet store nok til at jage fisk selv, var de stadig ikke store nok til at kunne blive brugt som krigsvåben der kunne bruges til at invadere Westeros. Derfor har Daenerys brug for en hær. På trods af at de Ubesmittede, elite krigs-eunukker der bliver trænet i Astapor, er anerkendt som nogle af de bedste soldater i verden, er Daenerys klar over at med dem værende slave-soldater, kan ende som et problem i Westeros hvor slaveri ikke længere er tilladt. Referencer de:Daenerys Targaryen fr:Daenerys Targaryen uk:Дейенеріс Таргарієн Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Daenerys Targaryen Kategori:Udvalgte Artikler Kategori:Huset Targaryen Kategori:Dronninger Kategori:Sæson 1 Karakterer Kategori:Sæson 2 Karakterer Kategori:Sæson 3 Karakterer Kategori:Sæson 4 Karakterer Kategori:Sæson 5 Karakterer Kategori:Sæson 6 Karakterer Kategori:Status: I live Kategori:Karakterer fra Kronlandet Kategori:Adelige Kategori:Telltale Game Serie Karakterer Kategori:Landsforviste